Ogre
We are a race of kings. One by one the lands of those who oppose us will be burned to the ground. ''- General Urduuk, Commander of the Rallosian Army''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Ogres are aggressive brutes who show their opponents neither sympathy nor mercy. Strong and intelligent, their physical might is matched only by their hunger for power. Built for warfare, these hulks long-ago ruled an empire that encompassed most of Norrath. No other race is more physically imposing than the Ogres. Their fat-layered, muscular bodies are covered in thick battle-scarred skin: coarse, bumpy and hideous to most.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races The Ogre race owes their creation to Rallos Zek. Their ancestral home is The Feerrott. |Attributes= All s start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and Ogres are able to function well as any class. Strength 30 Agility 15 Stamina 25 Intelligence 15 Wisdom 15 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Ultravision Provides high contrast vision, but washes out color. Grants Ultravision to caster. 2 hours Rock Thrower In order to keep up with the large amount of weapons and armor used by Ogres they have gained some extra proficiency at mining. Reduces the time it takes to mine by .5 seconds. Passive Spell Commanding Presence Allows the ogre to grow larger in order to lead their troops into battle. Enlarges caster by 20.0%. Until Canceled Impenetrable Will When cast, the ogre will be immune to stun based effects for a short duration of time. Makes caster immune to Stun effects. 10.0 seconds |-|Traditions= One racial tradition from this section can be chosen every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Wisdom of Experience Your devotion to the gods allows you to have increased wisdom. The amount of wisdom will increase as you gain levels. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Endurance of Earth and Water Your devotion to physical endeavors has granted you additional stamina. This additional stamina increases as you level. Increases STA of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100) Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Combat Healing Your study into the divine arts grants you additional skill with abilities requiring ministration. Increases Ministration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Rallosian Reflexes Your pursuit of divine magic allows you to cast beneficial spells faster. Improves the casting speed of beneficial spells by 2%. Passive Spell Rallosian Army Training Your practice of combat gives you additional skill in defense, parry and deflection. Increases Defense, Parry and Deflection of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Steadfast Defender Not only are you skilled in attacking, you gain an additional chance to block with a shield or deflect an attack. Increases caster's chance to block by 2.0%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Extended March Your divine skills allow you to purify drinks, allowing them to last longer than normal. Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 10%. Passive Spell Vitality of the Swamp Allows you to recover power faster while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Bind Wound Binds your wounds by healing you for 2% of your total health while out of combat. Heals caster for 2.0% of max health. Instant Sturdy Feet Your increased stamina allows you to absorb damage from falling more readily. Decreases falling damage taken by caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Resilient Mind Your devotion to the study of the divine arts increases your power pool slightly. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Rallos Zek's Blessing Your extra stamina allows you to gain additional hitpoints. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Oggokian Stubbornness Divine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3 Passive Spell Armor of the Feerrott Your skills in fighting have increased your ability to absorb physical blows. Increases Mitigation of cater vs physical damage by 3 Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Fortune of the Feerrott You gain a slight improvement to your chance to succeed and gain additional durability while tradeskilling. Increases the amount of durability gained by 1.0 Increases success chance by 1.0%. Passive Spell Oggokian Durability Your wisdom allows you to increase the durability of items while tradeskilling. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Rallosian Readiness Ogres are adept at creating a variety of armors and gain additional Metalshaping skill. Increases Metal Shaping of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Oggokian Trade As skilled weaponsmiths, the oger uses less power when creating items of their profession. Caster will use 10% less power while using weaponsmith reaction arts. Passive Spell Mooshga's Tutelage Reduces the power cost of using provisioner reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Provisioner reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Category:Character Race